


Probably Maybe Fate

by coopbastian



Category: Glee
Genre: First Meetings, Hunter Clarington/OC mention, Hurt/Comfort, Jeff/Nick mention, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter and Sebastian, two miserable people, meet at a wedding of mutual friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Probably Maybe Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on tumblr, originally prompted "two miserable people meeting at a wedding au."

Hunter had lost count after the sixth (or was it the eighth?) drink of the seemingly never-ending evening, watching his old college roommate dancing happily with his husband. He's gotten to the point where the sight of the two made him feel miserable and alone, which made him order another drink.

He didn't have to come to their wedding, his roommate would've understood since it had been a while since they last spoke. But Jeff was a good friend and Hunter did want to meet Nick, the man he was going to spend the rest of his life with. 

So here he was, drinking endlessly at the reception while everyone else around him were friends and family of the newlyweds having a good time. He made small talk with a few people, but it certainly wasn't enough for Hunter to fully enjoy himself. 

He didn't want to be rude and leave early, either. Luckily, Nick and Jeff came over to see how he was doing every once in a while, but Hunter didn't want to bother them on their special day.

Especially when he would've come to the wedding with someone, if that someone didn't dump him just hours ago. 

He knew it wouldn't work with Harmony, but he had to keep trying, even if it meant denying that anything was wrong in the first place. They were going down different paths, leading them to argue with each other and becoming distant. It also lead Harmony to move out state to further her career. 

Which had her break up with Hunter over the phone after vaguely promising him earlier that she'd be back in Ohio to attend the wedding with him. 

Hunter could no longer tell if he was upset about the breakup, or the fact that he was alone at a wedding drinking enough to have a stranger come up to him to stop him after his seventh (or ninth?) drink. 

"I think you've had enough for one night," the stranger told him with an amusing tone in his voice, patting Hunter on the shoulder. 

"How would you know?" Hunter asked, frowning at this weird man telling him what to do, but even he could tell that his words were starting to slur a bit. "That coulda been my...my second drink." 

The stranger let out a chuckle, taking a seat next to him. "I've been watching from the other side of the bar, honestly. Trust me, I want to be just as drunk as you, but I'd rather wake up remembering your pretty face." 

Hunter raised his eyebrows, wondering if he had processed that correctly. Was this guy...was he  _flirting with him_? While he was drunk as hell? Maybe he should've stopped after the third glass. 

"My face can't be that pretty right now," Hunter said without thinking twice about it. "Look at me--I mean, _really_ look at me." He leaned in close, his eyes finally meeting with the stranger's awfully nice green ones. "I'm a fucking mess," he admitted.

"That makes two of us," the stranger said, smiling...but almost sadly, Hunter could tell, even in his rather drunken state. "Sorry, the name's Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe," he added, changing his expression to a more pleasant one.

"Hunter Clarington," Hunter told him, taking in Sebastian's appearance--the messy hair, the cute face, the long and lanky body. Hunter wanted to slap himself for being so self-absorbed, drinking away his misery when he should've noticed this man much earlier. "You don't look so bad yourself, y'know," he said, making Sebastian laugh. 

They talked for a while. Hunter lost track of time, but people were still dancing and eating and drinking. Nick and Jeff were too busy speaking to guests to check up on Hunter, but they must've seen Sebastian with him at one point to know that he'd be alright.

Fortunately, Hunter's buzz was slowly starting to wear off as he snacked on finger sandwiches, making it easier to speak to Sebastian about his interests, his career, his family...his whole life basically.

And Sebastian told him a lot about himself also--he was a dance teacher, coffee was his everything, and he tended to his hair more than he cared.  

Hunter has never trusted someone this much in such a short amount of time. 

"So tell me, Hunter," Sebastian started, leaning in close, "did you come to the wedding to torture yourself or did an idiot stood you up?" 

"I was dumped," Hunter replied with a much upsetting tone in his voice than he meant. "Just a few hours before the wedding." 

Sebastian's expression softened. "Ouch. Sorry. He's an idiot, yeah?" 

" _She_ didn't do anything." Hunter sighed, shaking his head. "I was the idiot, thinking it'd work after our little puppy romance died right after school."  _  
_

"Did you knew Nick or Jeff in school?" Sebastian asked, changing the subject as he signaled the bartender for a drink. 

"Jeff was my college roomie," Hunter said, wishing the drink was for him, but he knew he had to stop unless he wanted to get sick in the stomach. 

"I'm surprised we didn't meet earlier," Sebastian said, taking a sip. "I was a friend of Nick's and that was when they were both still friends." 

"Maybe we have met," Hunter said, shrugging. "It just wasn't the right time for us to  _meet_ meet, y'know?" 

Sebastian chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Ah, so you're one of those," he teased. "You really think this...right now...is when we're supposed to meet?" 

Hunter knew he was still a bit drunk, lonely, and very, _very_  needy. But that didn't stop him from staring directly into Sebastian's eyes with as much sincerity as he could, knowing that there could be something between them.

"Yeah...yeah, I do." 

Without many words, they called a cab and went to Hunter's place. Their lips connected to each other's skin and their hands roamed all over. 

Hunter was sure the night was going to be amazing, but it turned out even better. They ended up on the couch, making out heavily till they both actually fell asleep. 

They woke up in each other's arms the next morning, Sebastian saying a cheesy pickup line and Hunter pushing him off to punish him for such a lame line first thing in the morning. 

Now Hunter was absolutely certain that he was supposed to meet Sebastian at that wedding.


End file.
